1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an antenna radome, and more particularly to an antenna radome capable of increasing the antenna gain and reducing the volume of an antenna system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna of a front-end circuit is a necessary component in a wireless communication system. The property of the antenna significantly affects the signal quality of the whole system. Generally speaking, the received signal strength depends on the receiving power of the receiving terminal, the transmitting power of the transmitting terminal, the antenna gain of the transmitting antenna and the antenna gain of the receiving antenna. Therefore, the increase of the antenna gain improves the signal quality of the wireless communication system. Nowadays, an antenna array is used for increasing antenna gain. The antenna array increases the directivity of the antenna by increasing the number of antenna components, which improves the antenna gain.
However, the practical application of the antenna array enlarges the signal loss of the feeding network. As a result, the antenna gain can not be increased effectively. Furthermore, the antenna array enlarges the volume of the antenna and therefore is not suitable for a small base station.